Rotatable lights, pan and tilt assemblies, and mounting systems are known in the art. Existing systems are limited, however, to single-use applications. Stated differently, each housing could only accommodate a single device, such as a light or camera. Interchangeability of these devices is not possible in prior art systems. Further, continuous horizontal rotation is not provided, nor does a user have the ability to select the speed at which horizontal rotation occurs. Units which provide vertical tilt and rotation do not allow manual manipulation to adjust the vertical angle or rotate the unit without causing potential harm to the unit and its drive systems.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.